Love and Hate me
by Spektra1718
Summary: Sasuke the stud of the year finds himself stuck into the word love going to college he will learn love is so much more than what he thought it was and a young petit girls going to show him these.SasuHina
1. Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Series or am I affiliated with the owner

The first day of college these is going to be so boring. Anything that involves direction is for me. I rather be at home training. But it's what ever. Ok here we go lets get these over with.

Sasuke was 18 he had graduated high school along with all his other friends. Sasuke was a straight A and B student. He also had joined the martial arts at high school. He had got a full scholarship to Konaha academy he had impressed the elders so much with his high school record they had no choice too. He was put up to all the AP (Advance Placement) classes he could take and he had joined the college martial arts team. He really didn't care what classes he had just what grade level he was put in martial arts. It was like his life that was all he thought of most of his time in high school. Once in a while he thought how he could woo the girls in his class into drooling over him he thought it was funny.

But there was one that didn't drool at least not over him. He saw these as a challenge. He loves having something or someone challenge him. In a way it was he bringing martial arts into his normal life. He thought to himself " I'm going to get her to like me". He thought she would easy she was timid, and seemed to have little will power. He had made an elaborate plan to get her to like him like the other girls. He was set on success he had not a bit of failure in thought.

He walked the halls noticing that all eyes were on him he didn't mind the stares it made him feel excepted and envied over. He liked the feeling. He continued to walk the halls knowing he was early for registration he had time on his hands and he wanted to get a feel for the place he will spend so much time at. He walked on and once in a while he would flash a flirty grin at the girls that stared him down. Some would giggle but others would stay whispering among each other. He wondered why were they acting so weird. When he finally came to a conclusion of why he heard the voice the only voice that caused him anger and even jealousy. It was he the always better than him older brother Itachi Uchiha. He turned to see the tall thin masculine figure standing in front of him to close for Sasuke's comfort. He didn't hate him despised his attitude and self pride. Yet it was expected of the to be Uchiha heir. Sasuke was second in line to the right of leader the only way he would get it is Itachi died not trying to say Sasuke thought of these (often). Yes brother Sasuke responded in a none respective way of his brother.

"Sasuke I see you're early".

"Yes I am brother just trying to get a feel for the school environment".

"Hn I see that and I understand that you have been selected for rank A on the martial arts grade".

Sasuke was unaware of these yet he answered, "yes brother".

"Hn". Itachi gave his none responding sound.

" I was S rank when I came to college".

Sasuke had learned not to be angered by Itachi's remarks and simply answered with a "that's cool".

" Well I guess I'll be seeing you around Sasuke".

"Yeah same to you big brother".

As the Uchiha brothers had both turned as if it was on que. Itachi turn to face girls all around him they were mostly seniors. He didn't mind the attention but only when it was in small loads. Sasuke turned and came face to face with Sakura. She grinned and greeted him with a hug.

Sasuke and Sakura began to go out senior year in high school after a weird party. He began to notice she wasn't all crazy and hyper active so he didn't mind it.

"Hi baby are you feeling all right from you last high school fight". She said with care and compassion in her voice.

"Yeah babe I' just a little tired is all". Sasuke had a fight just two days ago and he had bruises on his side from his enemies continues kicks. Sasuke was better than that to get kicked in the stomach so many times its just that he started training before that and pushed himself to far.

"Awe baby you took a hard one last night are you sure". I don't want you walking around so much in your condition.

He knew she was right so they both registered early and went back to his place. "Baby I don't know about you but I'm tired"

"O really Sakura". Giving her a lustful grin she returned it. She went of into Sasuke's bathroom and changed into one of his T-shirts he was in his boxers laying on the bed in a relaxed position with his hand behind his head. He turned on the TV and began watching a movie. It was 4:00 in the afternoon but they would regularly lie in together and cuddle. Sakura loved to do so. She came back out ad walked to his bed in a seductive manner that kind of turned him on he tried not to eye her but it was no use she knew what she was doing. He looked back at the TV trying to play it off but he knew she knew how hot she looked.

"He chuckled and said baby what you doing". I'm tired not today ok. He said these cause he wanted he to take control she knew these and took advantage.

"But baby I'm so horny and it just wont go away I need you". She said these in a pout as she laid on him and made circles on his chest. She was teasing him and he knew it. She pressed up against him and laid in a possession that her breast pushed against his bare chest she went up close to his face and place a kiss full with lust in her lips. He enjoyed every second of it at she stuck her tongue into his to begin exploring his mouth he gripped her ass and got a well deserved moan out of her she slowly began letting her hand trail down his abs until she reached his boxers and started rubbing softly on his dick. He grunted and began to rip her shirt off still keeping lip contact. She enjoyed his aggressiveness. He began sitting up keeping her on his lap she had her hands in his hair ruffling it around. As she kissed on his neck getting well deserved moans from her man. He stood out the bed and she was tangle onto his masculine body. He then turned the tables on her.

He laid her on her back and released their link to each other she looked at him in confusion but was meet with his rock hard dick that was getting ready to enter her. He couldn't wait any longer he needed her as well as she did him. Lust in his eyes as he prepared to enter her core. She caught him. Know he looked at her in confusion.

"O no you're going to suffer like I did". She said with a wicked grin on her face. She began licking his member which made him lust for her even more as she licked she would once in a while scrap her teeth slightly against his helmet. She looked up in an innocent way asking "Am I doing it right?" he didn't respond cause his head was held back as he gripped his hair. She took these as a yes she instantly deep throated his whole 7 inches. Her warmth gave him goose bumps. He looked down to be meet with pearly eyes full of lust for his cock. She said as she pulled out. " Baby please fuck me hard you normally do but today can it be harder than normal". He took these as his chance he pulled her up and place a kiss on her lips. He then grinned and threw her on the bed.

He placed soft kisses from her neck to her chest. As he played with he nipples in his mouth she arched her back from the satisfaction. She screamed. "Sasuke please fuck me I need it in me" he was good. He then trailed kisses down her stomach down to her core. He licked her clit and got well-deserved moans of his names in return. When the moans became screams she came in an instant. She arched her back satisfied to her peek but he still wasn't she panted in lack of air in her lungs he hit her g spot so many times she skipped breathes. She rose to kiss him but he pushed her back down.

She then realized he still had more she bit her lip knowing and thinking of what was to come as he glided over her.

He then began to insert slowly into her. She screamed his name. He then began stroking softly. Into her she screamed as she began to reach her second orgasm. He knew it was coming and he began stroking completely in and out making it come so much quicker than she expected. Yet he still wasn't done. And she knew it he placed a kiss on her neck his mouthed reached her ear and he asked in such a seductive manner. May I continue Sakura? She simple nodded knowing she would have screamed yes from all the joy she was getting if she would vocalized her answer. He began to enter again. And these time he went hard into her and hard stroking she screamed continuously and he for the first time was glad he lived in his on district cause she was so loud. She screamed "Sasuke just a little more that's all I need from you daddy". He went into over drive and she came all over his sheets it was like a puddle. But he didn't care as long as she was satisfied and she was a few seconds more and he cam as well but she made him pull out and quickly moved so that he could cum into her mouth she would always tell him and al her girlfriends how his cum tasted like cinnamon. He would laugh when she said these but her friends that were so jealous of her would think of being fucked by Sasuke and how great it must be if the next day she is so sore. Matter a fact she will be sore for a whole week.

They laid side by side until she closed into his gripping around his masculine body and said wonderful words. " Sasuke Uchiha you know what!!!" he was prepared for a scream but she simple kissed him and said " I love you with all my heart".

The young Uchiha stud put pride to the side and responded. " I love you too sexy". As he played with her tits she began to laugh and they started wrestling on the bed until he won and had her in his grip.

" Sakura I love you much more than you could imagine" she looked at him stopping her laughter and looked him dead in his eye and thought how true it was. As she stared into the onyx colored gaze of her companion she notice he went in to kiss her. And she meets him half way. As they kissed so passionately he cradled her in his arms making her feel safe secure and feel like not a thing could hurt her.

It was perfection one of the moments she knew she would never forget. She was happy she felt joy she was in love.

So was he with her he felt compassion and care for her at all times. And she recognized these. She was his everything his life. One of the last things he held dear.

Yet he didn't know how thing were soon to change.


	2. Unsuspected!

Thanks for the review I know I have some problems these is my second story and I wrote it pretty fast I will try to improve these chapter thnx and keep them coming plz. Cantbearsrdtosignin2312 Kirei_Yuki_Tenshi thanks to the both of you

Disclaimer: I don't own or am I affiliated with Naruto Series

The light his the shade and she woke with a smile on her face being that the first thing to mind was what happened last night. she turned to face her partner to see nothing but sheets. She instantly got up from were she laid and searched the room with her eyes. Realizing she was alone she quickly got up noticing she woke around the time needed to get ready for there first day of school. Slightly angered that her Sasuke left her these morning.

Sasuke was kind of tired because of yesterdays exotic ending. He had morning practice and he decided not to wake Sakura to say good-bye. She slept so peacefully he choose not to wake his angel from her slumber.

SASUKE GET A MOVE ON! His new coach screamed. Sasuke grew tired of these. He was already ahead of the rest of the runners but being that Sasuke's father told the coach to be extra hard on the Uchiha and his brother. He had to work even harder than everyone else that he already put to shame. He finish all the drills in record time as it was but until Sasuke was laid out on the grown from pain the coach would not let up.

SASUKE DO AN EXTRA LAP AND A HALF! Sasuke had finished a whole lap ahead of everyone else. Even though Sasuke was extremely tired as it is. His Uchiha pride didn't let him quit. Sasuke finished his lap still finishing before every one else.

He made a maddening grin at the coach. The coach then realized pushing him more would just make himself look bad. For putting him a category that he clearly was better than.

OK EVERYONE HIT THE SHOWERS! As if on que every one jumped up and went off to the showers. Sasuke simply walked nice and calm like as the others rush frightened of the wrath of the coach. Sasuke took this walk as time to think. He thought of the word he used so rashly and passionately the night before. I love you he thought of the words. Hn of course I meant it. I care for her deeply so there should be no reason for me to doubt the word as if it was a curse.

Removing his thoughts from what he thought as blasphemy to question he arrived at the locker room and made his way to the showers. He figured out long in high school running to the showers was a waste of time all it did was tire you more and if you didn't make it with the first to arrive there you still had to wait. He also thought of it as a childish act to run on que as many did. Mostly anything that many people did he thought of as it being childish.

He found joy in being different. He always thought of himself as a rebellious person when it came to order. He manly would not comply with no ones wishes and only did what he saw was necessary.

He thought of these as his way of being himself, EMO. He arrived to the showers to see that they still were all taking even after his slow walk to his destination. He didn't fuse or show anyway of anger towards the dopes that were taking there sweet time in the shower. Until he noticed they were al upper classmen that were in the showers he question why was these so to his high school buddy Naruto that for some reason was being held back by the only upper classmen that weren't in the shower.

He rushed to his companion's aid. Making lightweight of the 2 men holding him. THUD the bodies made this noise as they hit the floor. He quickly ask Naruto "Naruto why is it that all these is happening". He was quickly answered, "They claimed that fresh's get last in the showers I fought it but you can see how it ended".

Sasuke became furious at these action and act. He quickly thought of a plot to return the pain. "All upper class-men get the hell out the showers". They turned in unison to see who was it that had the courage to speak in such a manner.

"?!?Who said that?!?"

"Sasuke Uchiha that's who you low lives acting as if you are in high school". Sasuke knew by himself he would be able to match them off. He stood sturdy and straight awaiting a physical reaction.

Stepping out the shower area without clothing two of the overgrown jocks moved to attack him. He quickly reacted by speeding at the and kicking them both in the face as if on que. He landed on his back jumping up expecting an attack from one of the others. Instead he received an attack from the walkway that leads closes to the door.

It was Itachi. He and the other S-ranked had just come from training. They trained separate and alone. His attack was almost instant no one realized his image until he had landed the blow. All eyes on the young Uchiha and no were else.

Sasuke's gave no reaction to the blow. Well only to the sharp pain coming from his side. He fell back the opposite way of Itachi's fist. He coiffed up and got into a battle stance prepared for the next attack. Yet it was to late.


End file.
